Persamaan Yang Jauh
by Raeru Nikaido
Summary: Mereka punya persamaan. Mereka saling mengetahui. Tapi mereka tak bisa saling menjangkau. VIVA FFn! RnR, please!


**Disclaimer: **Mo bumi jungkir, mo bumi jempalik, Bleach tetap punya Kubo Tite!!

Entah sesuai atau ga dengan tema saat ini. Kalaupun salah berarti q benar-benar nista… T.T

Enjoy dah!!

**PERSAMAAN YANG JAUH**

**by Raeru Nikaido**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez,15 tahun, 168cm

Ulquiorra Schiffer, 15 tahun, 164cm

**PERSAMAAN YANG JAUH**

-_What the meaning of that??_-

_Biru…_

_Sejauh mataku memandang hanya ada warna biru yang cerah. Sedikit warna putih menutupi beberapa sisi warna biru yang luas itu._

_Itulah yang sedang kulakukan sekarang. Merebahkan tubuhku diatas rerumputan agar sejajar dengan langit. Dengan begitu aku bisa lebih mudah memandang langit. Rutinitas yang setiap hari kulakukan. Apa boleh buat, Cuma langit yang mau memandangku tanpa berpaling._

_Itulah aku, seorang Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. _

-

-

"Hwaaaa!!! Hiks… hiks…."

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan dekati anak ini!! Pergilah kau dari sini! Dasar anak sial!!" teriak seseorang kepada anak berambut hitam. Sang ibu mengendong anak kecil yang sedang menangis. Sang ayah memukul anak berambut hitam itu hingga tersungkur ke tanah.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya saat terjatuh." jawabnya datar.

"Diam kau!! Aku tak mau mendengar alasanmu!" kedua orang tua anak kecil itu pergi meninggalkannya.

-Grimm POV-

Aku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar keributan. Aku melihat anak seusia denganku terduduk di aspal jalan yang kotor. Dia memandang kosong ke arah orang yang membentaknya tadi. Aku sering melihatnya diperlakukan seperti ini.

Tak lama, dia mencoba berdiri. Dipegangnya pipi yang sedikit memar dan mungkin terasa nyeri.

Dia berjalan. Aku masih menatapnya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku berpaling kembali menatap langit, sambil berpikir 'Apa dia menghampiriku?'

Aku sedikit melirik.

Ternyata tidak. Dia berjalan menuju jembatan yang menghubungkan rerumputan tempatku berbaring dengan rerumputan di seberang sana yang dipisahkan oleh sungai. Sungai di pinggir kota kecil ini.

Dia berhenti di tengah-tengah jembatan. Dia menatap langit sama sepertiku. Kemudian dia menunduk menatap aliran air di bawahnya.

Entah kenapa, jika aku melihatnya dari sini seakan dia ingin bunuh diri.

Tapi dia tak melakukan apapun. Malah menatapku, menyadari keberadaanku yang tak jauh darinya. Tak terlihat begitu jelas olehku, tapi sepertinya dia tersenyum…

-end POV-

-

-

Terik matahari mulai menyengat kulit Grimm. Tak terasa bola panas pusat tata surya itu sudah berada 180 derajat darinya. Perutnya sudah mulai terasa lapar. Grimm bangun dan sedikit melakukan pereganggan pada lehernya.

"Sepertinya aku ketiduran. Pegal juga tidur di tempat seperti ini." Grimm melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan padang rumput yang sedari tadi menemaninya. Mungkin dia pulang ke rumah untuk mengisi perut. Tapi di rumah mana ada makanan? Grimm hanya tinggal seorang diri di rumah kecil yang berantakan.

-

- ……… POV-

_Seperti biasanya, aku berjalan di tengah keramaian warga kota kecil ini. Mencoba berbaur dengan mereka adalah suatu hal yang sulit dilakukan. Sudah kucoba berbagai cara, mulai dari menyapa, mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum. Namun itu semua tak membuat mereka mengakuiku. Semua usahaku yang tulus itu dibalas dengan kekerasan, hinaan dan makian. _

_Itu semua tak membuatku berhenti. Aku akan mencobanya terus, bahkan sampai aku mati…_

"Biar kubereskan." Aku memunguti beberapa buah jeruk yang jatuh berantakan di sekitarku. Saat mengambil jeruk yang ada di belakangku, sikuku tak sengaja menyenggol keranjang apel. Apel-apel itupun ikut berantakan bercampur dengan jeruk yang belum selesai kubereskan.

"Ah, ma-maaf! Akan segera kubereskan."

"Tidak perlu! Kau benar-benar tak berguna! Kau tahu kenapa ini terjadi? Karena kau ada di sini, dasar anak sial!! Pergi sana!" bentak si penjual yang marah.

Penjual itu tak mau menatapku lagi. Meski sudah berkali-kali aku mengucap kata maaf, berulang kali juga aku menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Tak ada yang mau menerimaku. Karena aku hanya anak tak berguna dan anak sial bagi mereka. Itulah aku, seorang Ulquiorra Schiffer.

-end POV-

-

-

Grimm menelusurinya jalan tempat biasa ia berkeliaran mencari makan. Bergabung dalam ramainya orang-orang yang sibuk melakukan aktifitasnya. Meskipun sebenarnya ia benci keramaian.

Grimm berhenti di depan pedagang kecil yang menjual bakpao hangat. Perutnya semakin meraung.

BRUKK!!

Seorang anak kecil menubruk dirinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengernyit sakit.

"Waaa!! Kau? Kalau tidak salah kau si pembunuh itu, kan?" anak kecil itu menjauhkan dirinya dari Grimmjow. Teman-temannya pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Apa katamu!?" Grimmjow yang kesal dengan kata-kata itu, reflek mencengkeram kerah baju anak kecil tersebut. Semua orang langsung menatapnya tajam.

"Lepaskan aku!! Jangan bunuh aku!!" anak itu meronta.

TAKK!! DUAKK!!

Semua orang melemparinya dengan batu, kayu, bata, dan apapun benda yang ada digenggaman mereka.

Semua membenci Grimmjow. Tak ada yang mau menerimanya, tak ada yang mau mendekatinya. Apapun yang ia lakukan dianggap suatu kejahatan.

-Ulquiorra POV-

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Seseorang yang mempunyai rambut dan mata berwarna biru. Sama seperti langit yang selalu kupandang.

Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Aku sering melihatnya diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia selalu diolok-olok banyak orang. Tak ada satu pun yang membelanya. Dia kesepian sama sepertiku. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Grimmjow…

"Hei pembunuh! Lepaskan anak itu! Dasar monster! Pantas saja kau dibuang keluargamu!" salah satu dari mereka mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat kasar pada Grimm.

Jadi dia dulu punya keluarga? Beruntung sekali! Berbeda denganku yang tak jelas darimana asal usulku. Tapi kalaupun punya keluarga, apa enaknya jika mereka mencampakkan dan membuangnya seperti ini? Itu lebih menyakitkan!

Terlihat jelas olehku, dia ingin sekali berteriak dan menghajar mereka semua. Tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya di depan orang sebanyak ini. Dia lari… lari dari keramaian menembus kepungan orang-orang yang menolak keberadaannya.

Aku berpapasan dengannya yang masih berlari. Dia sedikit menoleh padaku, namun tak menghentikan langkahnya. Aku bisa melihat, dia tidak menangis. Dia sudah tak bisa menangis. Yang kutemukan darinya hanyalah sorot mata yang tajam karena kebencian yang dalam.

DUAKK!!

Penjual buah itu melempar apel yang mengenai pelipisku.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini? Pergi dari sini! Lihat keributan ini terjadi gara-gara kau lewat sini,! Anak tidak berguna! Anak sial! Enyah kau dari sini!"

Aku benci kata-kata itu. Bahkan mereka tak pernah menyebut namaku. Aku Ulquiorra. Aku bukan anak tidak berguna atau anak sial! Mungkin…

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar dan diperlakukan seperti ini. Rasanya sakit sekali! Tapi aku tak mau menyerah. Akan kulakukan apapun agar mereka mau menerimaku.

-end POV-

-

-

Grimmjow membuka matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi membuat telapak tangannya harus melindungi kedua matanya yang sudah disipitkan. Lagi-lagi ia tidur di luar rumah. Di atap gedung bekas perusahaan yang sudah kosong karena beberapa tahun lalu api melahap bangunan tersebut.

Grimmjow menelusuri jalan tanpa arah. Entah kenapa kakinya selalu membawanya ke pusat keramaian orang-orang itu lagi. Ia sedikit ragu melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

"Hei, lihat! Pembunuh itu datang kemari lagi! Jangan-jangan dia ingin mencari korban lagi?" mereka mulai mengolok-oloknya lagi.

Pembunuh. Itulah sebutan untuk Grimmjow. Setelah peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu. Saat Grimmjow tak bisa membendung lagi kemarahannya. Ia menghajar segerombolan orang-orang yang mengolok-olok dirinya. Suatu hal yang wajar dilakukannya untuk membela diri dan bertahan hidup. Grimmjow meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan terkapar. Esoknya ia mendengar bahwa mereka telah tewas. Dan semua orang tahu dialah pelakunya.

"Kalian sendiri yang mengatakannya. Aku ada;ah seorang pembunuh, kan? Baiklah kalau begitu… akan kubunuh kalian semua!!!" Grimmjow mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ia simpan disaku celananya. Ia mulai menerjang keramaian warga kota kecil itu. 'Bunuh', hanya kata itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Semua orang berteriak dan lari berhamburan. Hanya ada satu orang yang berlari menghadang Grimmjow dan berdiri tanpa ragu dihadapannya.

JLEB!

Pisau lipat milik Grimmjow menembus bahu kiri Ulquiorra. Darah mengalir menodai baju putih yang dipakainya. Pisau itupun turut mengalirkan darah Ulquiorra ke tangan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow terkejut dengan tindakan Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra sendiri hanya memegangi bahu kirinya dan sesekali mengernyit menahan sakit.

"Untuk apa kau lakukan itu!! Kau tahu kan, kau bisa mati!!" bentaknya pada Ulquiorra yang sekarang membelakangi dirinya.

"Haha… Tidak apa-apa." ucapnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum sambil menoleh ke arah Grimmjow.

"Jangan bercanda dihadapanku dengan wajah seperti itu!!"

"Sudahlah, kenapa kau yang marah Grimmjow? Aku senang bisa melakukan ini."

"Untuk apa melindungi mereka!? Kenapa demi mereka kau lakukan ini!? Kau sendiri tahu mereka tak peduli padamu!! Mereka tak bisa memahamimu, benarkan!?"

"Memang benar. Tapi ini adalah cita-citaku."

"Cita-cita? Apa maksudmu dengan cita-cita?"

"Selama ini aku hanya hidup sebagai orang gagal. Aku selalu jadi orang yang tidak berguna. Mungkin dengan mengorbankan nyawaku ini dan membiarkan mereka hidup, aku bisa sedikit berguna bagi orang lain. Yaah… seperti yang kau tahu, meski menyakitkan tapi aku tak takut akan lenyap. Aku tak akan menyesal jika mati." kali ini Ulquiorra membalikkan badannya dan menatap orang yang memiliki warna mata biru sedang menangis. Bagaikan langit yang menurunkan hujan.

"Payah!! Kau benar-benar bodoh!! Aku tak mengerti semua kata-katamu itu!!" dia terduduk dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Terkadang ia berteriak disela-sela tangisnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Orang yang sudah lama ia tahu. Ulquiorra, bisa disebut dia adalah teman yang bertakdir sama dengannya. Satu-satunya orang yang memahami dirinya. Dan baru saat ini, mereka bisa saling bicara.

_Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis?_

"Jangan bohong… kau tahu benar apa maksudku. Bukankah kita sama? Meski kita ingin mencapai sesuatu, kita selalu gagal. Kita tak pernah dibutuhkan orang lain. Bahkan orang lain tak pernah menatap kita. Semua akan terasa sakit saat kita sendirian. Meski punya teman, namun jika perbedaan itu terasa nyata, semua akan sama saja. Kita akan lebih memilih mati, kan?" Ulquiorra berhenti tersenyum, kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya untuk memandang langit biru diatasnya. Sedangkan Grimmjow yang terduduk hanya bisa menangis dan tak berkata apapun lagi.

-

_Kenapa pengakuan begitu penting? _

_Serasa tercabik-cabik menyadari bahwa kami tidak dianggap. Padahal begitu jelas bahwa kami terlahir diantara mereka._

_Entah kenapa mata mereka hanya bisa melihat keburukan saja._

_Apapun yang kita lakukan, pasti ada orang yang memuji dan mencela. Karena setiap orang punya hal yang berharga masing-masing. _

_Baik atau buruk, setiap ornag punya alasan untuk melakukan sesuatu. Karena itu kita tidak bisa memutuskan sesuatu baik atau buruk._

_Hal yang berharga harus diputuskan dengan hati, bukan dengan perasaan._

_Kami hanya ingin mereka melihat hal itu._

_Bukankah kita sama-sama ingin dipahami? Kenapa pengakuan begitu penting bagi kami?_

(Ulquiorra-Grimmjow)

~~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~

-THE END-

Setelah selesai mengetik, ku baca lagi dari awal kok terasa aneh……=.='

Inspirasi sesaat sih! Kebetulan inget pernah ngetik adegan dua orang, terus kukembangkan setelah mendapat dukungan dari sohib –kasian ga q sebutkan namanya-

Jadi, apakah minna-san mengerti kenapa fic ini diberi judul seperti itu?

Review, please….

Review! Repiuw! Ripiuw!


End file.
